


Babysitting

by Spacentec



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Other, ew scribbs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacentec/pseuds/Spacentec
Summary: I wrote this a while ago, but it's basically just Paul babysitting Scribs (his nephew)





	Babysitting

Paul felt a small tug on his pant leg as soon as he had stepped into the doorway to the kitchen. He looked down, smiling softly when he saw the little monster boy. “Morning Scribs.” He smiled, stretching his arms upwards. Scribs smiled in return, sticking out his tongue “h OW d Id uNcLE PaUl SLeEP?” He asked, scurrying over to the counter. “I slept nicely, and you?”   
“GOOd!!” Scribs hollered, slapping his hands on the counter and climbing up to sit on a bar stool. Paul would be babysitting his nephew until Tom comes back from wherever the hell he went. Things aren’t too well with them, so Paul tries to help the best he can. He walked to the fridge, an unlit cigarette behind his ear. “What would you like for bre--”  
“waTcH oUt!!” Scribs threw a banana at Paul’s head in an attempt to knock the cigarette out.  
“Oh! Scribs…” Paul rubbed his head, picking up the banana. He furrowed his brows as Scribs started to sink behind the counter in fear. “What’s wrong?” he asked, walking over.   
“ThE CaNceR stICk WiLL bUrN yOu.” Paul only knew what he was talking about because that’s what Pat would call it. “Oh, that?” He pulled it from behind his ear, reluctantly tossing it in the trash. “It can’t burn me unless it’s lit. Now, breakfast.”  
“SCiBS wAnTS EggS aND BaCOn ANd ToAst!” Paul chuckled, nodding before pulling the eggs out of the carton and turning the stove top on. Scribs hummed at the counter, wiping his paws over them and giggling at the cold feeling. He suddenly stopped, leaning his head forward and staring hard at a spot on the counter.   
“Are you alright?” Paul asked, dishing out the eggs before buttering the toast and starting the bacon. Scribs didn’t reply, so he asked again. “Scribs?” He breathed.  
“WHat.” Scribs looked up, cocking a brow and grinning. “Are you okay?” Paul repeated.   
“yEs! LoOK at THis!” Scribs pointed excitedly at a spot on the marble counter. Paul walked over, looking at so. “iT KiNDA LooKS lIKE DOggY, Huh?” Scribs asked excitedly. Paul smiled slightly, nodding. “Yea, it does! Nice eye, kiddo.” He ruffled Scribs’ hair, kissing his forehead before putting the bacon on the plate and setting it with Scribs. He leaned over the counter, listening to Scribs munch happily as they continued to both look for shapes. “Look,Scribs! It’s a dinosaur.” “sCiBS seES ELePhanT!”  
This went on until Scribs had finished his breakfast. They had found lots of shapes and he was proud of himself. “Gee, Scribs, you’re too smart.” Paul smiled softly, washing the dishes. “tHAT’S wHAT mY teAcHER sAY, tOO!” Scribs yelled, slipping his coat on and zipping it up. “CAN wE gO to THE paRK?” he asked.   
“Of course. Just let me get my shoes.” After they were ready, Scribs grabbed a tight hold of Paul’s hand as they walked outside and through the snow. “ChILLY!” He screeched.   
“Haha, yes.” Paul hummed, scrunching up some snow in his fist before letting it fall back to the ground. “Hey GuEss WHat!”  
“What?”  
“I LOve YOu!!”  
“I love you too, sunshine.”


End file.
